


"Code Scarlet"

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/M, Het, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/">avengerkink</a>. Prompt: :Fury/Natasha, anything with this ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Code Scarlet"

Director of SHIELD Nick Fury looked up from his work as his visitor entered his office.

"Director," Natasha said and nodded. She closed the door behind her and clicked the lock.

"Agent," Fury was sitting behind his desk, hands steepled in front of him, watching her with a knowing smile on his face.

"You asked to see me sir? Code Scarlet?"

"That I did agent, very urgent situation."

"That's what I do best. Handle the most....important missions."

"You always perform beyond expectations," Fury kept his eye on her as she took off her gunbelt and dropped it casually on the floor.

"That's the benefit of training, and regular practice." She pulled off her boots next.

Fury said nothing. He watched and she looked back at him. He kept his expression blank, betraying no emotion, if he felt any.

Under his unwavering gaze she slowly unzipped her catsuit. The zipper traversed between the swell of her breasts. Once the zip was open all the way down to her stomach she turned away from him. Left arm. Right arm. She pushed the fabric down, leaving her bare above the waist.

She paused. Fury didn't verbalize any reaction. After a few more seconds she resumed disrobing. She bent forward as she slid the material down her toned legs. She was wearing a tiny scrap of black lace underwear.

Naked save for the panties she stood straight, still facing away from him.

The two of them remained like that. Fury sitting. Black Widow standing facing away from him. She smiled at the game. She knew it was just a matter of time before he...

"Come."

Her smiled widened at his voice. Then she set her expression back to neutral before turning to face him, covering her breasts with her hands. She sauntered towards him, squeezing her tits, pushing them together. She stopped right in front of his desk. "Would you like to see my breasts director?"

"I surely would," he nodded.

Taking her teasing time she moved her hands, pinching her nipples and pulling on them. She stretched them out before finally releasing. Fury pushed himself back from his desk, the big fancy executive chair wheeling back, revealing his pants were undone and his cock was standing free and proud.

"Is that a Mark 17B or are you just pleased to see me?"

"I am very pleased to see you."

"I see now what the _big_ emergency is." She made her way around the desk and got on her knees in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"I know you'll rise to the challenge. As always."

Her right hand made its merry way up the inside of his thigh. She looked him in the eye as she took hold of his cock, gripping it at the base of the shaft. She gave it light, pulsing squeezes. He was hot and hard.

"This is a very serious case director. Very serious." Natasha stroked her hand up and down his member, very slowly, looking at it with fascination, as if she'd never seen a man's penis before. Fury knew for a fact this was not true.

"Are you gonna just play with it, or are you gonna suck it?"

"Can't I do both?" She shuffled forward on her knees, moving herself between his legs. Her tongue darted out, briefly making contact with the very tip of him.

Fury kept his hands on the arms of the chair, watching the beautiful redhead teasing him. He said nothing even though he wanted to urge her to take him in her mouth. He knew that letter her take control would be best for his pleasure in the long run.

Delicately she tongued the head of his cock, licking over and around it. She squeezed the base of his shaft again then slid her lips over his head, taking it just in her mouth. She rubbed the end with her tongue. Then she took more of him in, sucking steadily, tilting her head and leaning in, lips sliding down the pole.

Fury let out a soft growl from the back of his throat.

Natasha took as much of him in as she could then pulled back, taking him fully out. His penis glistened with her saliva. She paused for a few seconds then took him back in again, bobbing her head up and down his cock. She moaned and hummed to add vibration, slowly getting faster. She was as skilled with a man's organ as she was with any weapon.

He leaned back closing his eye.

She spent five minutes sucking and licking and fucking his cock with her mouth.

When she stopped she looked up at Nick Fury and he looked back at her. They both knew what was coming next. She rose and quickly yanked down her panties, tossing them onto his desk. Natasha then straddled him, taking a hold of his dick.

Fury put his hands on her hips, touching her for the first time since she had entered his office. She impaled herself on his cock, enveloping it in her warm wetness.

It took only a few stroked before they were going at it with a hard and fast rhythm. Natasha gripped his shoulders tight as she energetically rode him. He pulled her to him with every down stroke thrusting up with his hips at the same time.

They fucked like nothing else mattered in the universe. They both grunted and groaned. Pale skin and dark skin slapped together.

Director Fury's office was soundproof.

With his right hand he grabbed her left breast, palming and squeezing it. He took her nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulled on it the way he knew she liked.

When she came she made a purring noise, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip. Fury felt her pussy pulsing around him.

They continued fucking until Fury signaled her by tapping her thigh three times. She slowed and hopped off him, getting on her knees in front of his chair. She took him in her mouth again. he tasted of her juices. She took hold of him as she sucked she jerked her hand up and down his cock.

After less than a minute Natasha felt his cock quiver. Four squirts of cum pumped into her mouth. She swallowed then withdrew. She said nothing. He said nothing. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She went back across the room to her clothes. She pulled on her catsuit, her boots and her gunbelt. Fury watched her. He tucked away his cock and rearranged his pants.

Once she was dressed she turned back to him, a small smile on her face. "Will that be all Director?"

"Yes Agent Romanoff, thank you for your time."

She unlocked and left his office.

Fury picked up her panties from his desk. He lifted them to his face, inhaling her scent from the crotch of her underwear. He opened his bottom drawer and put the panties in it before closing it again.

He resumed his work.  



End file.
